Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a supporting stand, and specifically relates to a supporting stand capable of adjusting height and tilting angle of an object.
Description of Related Art
Along with the development of electronics industry and display technology, flat display device and computer device using the same, such as all-in-one PC (AIO PC), have been popularized in consumer market. In order to be convenient for the user while viewing the and using the flat display device or the AIO PC, the flat display device or the AIO PC is usually supported on the desktop by a supporting stand.
Currently, most of the supporting stands used for the flat display device are only capable of adjusting height of the flat display device and are not capable of adjusting tilting angle of the flat display device. On the other hand, most of the supporting stands used for the AIO PC are only capable of adjusting tilting angle of the AIO PC and are not capable of adjusting height of the AIO PC. In other words, there is not a supporting stand on the market that has both functions of adjusting height and adjusting tilting angle. Therefore, if the two adjusting functions are integrated into a single supporting stand by a special structural design, the user will be given more freedom to adjust an electronic device on the supporting stand according to demand.